crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
"You never mess with Assassin. He is always careful, attentive, and deadly. Being a really powerful murderer, he killed more people than I have ever seen. If you are unlucky, he will have a Golden Knife stabbed straight through your head in a split second. So, don't ever anger him. Because, believe me. he will make you '''pay."' -Overhaul describing Assassin. Summary Born as a Baron, Assassin grew up in total luxury. However, he does not feel happy about it. He is set to find out what life is purposely used ''for. He realized that it is a dangerous world in the process, as that his parents were murdered during a trip. Later on, Assassin decided that he must show everyone what it felt like for him, and he did it in one way: Kill people. From there, Assassin became what a professional assassin is ought to be, quick, clean, and attentive. With the number of people he killed, he is considered the most cold-blooded, deadly, and bloodthirsty killer in history. Assassin is very serious. It was only seen one time that he ever cracks jokes. He is very dedicated in finding ways to kill people. Halcyon "Did you not pay attention earlier? We are supposed to do this '''stealthily.'"'' -Assassin, when someone purposely set off an alarm. After wiping out more than half the population in Texas, Assassin's word of fame reached Halcyon. They decided to hire him, as that they are looking for professional recruits that are serious about being a criminal. Assassin proved himself well at this profession. With his support, Halcyon has being growing faster and faster. Phoenix "...I feel like they cannot be trusted anymore." ''-''Assassin. With all the suspicious activities in Halcyon and the organization not telling him what is going on, Assassin questioned himself whether it is actually a good idea to join Halcyon after all. This is offically resolved when he overheared a conversation discussing about executing Assassin, so he deserted Halcyon and joined Phoenix. During his time at Phoenix, his financial opprotunities improved. He also got better benefits, and the role of being the commander in certain operations. He couldn't care less about these previliges, though. He just wanted to cripple Halcyon and kill off all their agents and operatives. Crimson After working for Phoenix for several long years, Assassin decided to join up with Crimson to get more opprotunities to eliminate the population across the country. Which brings to us now, Assassin is now working with Crimson to help them take over the US. Trivia * His text colour is light purple. * Instead of guns, Assassin uses swords and knives as his main weapons. * Assassin's epithet "The Silencer" is due to his status as a quick, clean, professional, and deadly assassin. * Assassin kills at least 2,000 people everyday. As of 2020, he has murdered more than 19.78 million people. * Assassin, for a unknown reason, hates furries, which was confirmed when Assassin and the "Brothers in Arms" strike team were fighting against Dire Wolf and Assassin said: "One of my main goals in life is to erase curries from the entire universe". Category:Characters